narusasu! :)
by Vampiregirl61813
Summary: This story takes place when the two boys are little kids, right after Sasuke loses everyone in his family. He feels down and alone until he realizes his situation isn't as bad as a certain someone we all know and love.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, I was rewatching naruto and came up with this story, hope you like it!**

sauke-kun's pov.

"He's the only uchiha left, all the others were killed." Some students whispered in the back. As if I couldn't hear them. It's been the talk of the entire village. Everyone whispers when I'm around. They're always talking about… the murder… of my family… the person who did it was my only brother, Itachi. Now I'm all alone in this world. There isn't anyone else like me.

"oh great, here comes the monster." Some ladies whispered, their focus no longer on me.

"Monster." Some people shuddered in fear.

i followed their gazes to see a boy my age. He didn't look like a monster. At least not to me. Just a boy, wait where are his parents? He bought milk and ramen noodles from a store and counted the change he had left in the wallet he carried.

i secretly followed him around all day, until we came apon a wood shack type home. He put the groceries in fridge. He sat down on his bed and looked at the ground. I looked through the window to see only one bed, one chair, one table, one of everything! Does he live alone too? Does he feel my pain?

i walked away and went home. That boy, he had sad but also happy eyes. I don't understand him.

*Next day*

i decided to take a walk in the Forrest when I came upon the boy again, this time he was training. He wasn't doing well, he nearly missed the target every time. So this time I decided to approach him. "Hey you, what are you doing?"

He turned, looked around, and then pointed at himself. I nodded. "I'm just training Sasuke-kun."

"h-how did you know my name?" I asked.

"Well, everyone in the village knows you. We also are in the same class together at the academy. It's kinda hard to not know your name when every girl in our class screams your name every second of the day."

At least he didn't mention that I was the member of my clan. "We are? I didn't know that."

"I know, the girls and everyone push me into the back and everyone likes watchin you and your amazing technic so the guys also push me to the back. So yeah. I think it is hard to know I exist." He looked down, disappointed. "My name is Naruto by the way."

"it's nice to meet you Naruto. Do you want a tip on how to throw that better?" I walked over to him as he nodded. I placed my hand on his and made it so he held it correctly and showed him the motion. I stepped away and he threw the kunai, hitting dead center. "Great job." I smiled.

"As thanks do you want to have dinner with me? I know a great resturaunt." He smiled back, obviously happy. Even the tint on pink on his face was cute.

we gathered up his ninja gear and walked to the resturaunt together. I could hear people audibly ask each other why I was hanging out with a beast. Naruto cringed every time he heard beast come out of everyone's mouth. I patted his back and smiled. He instantly cheered up.

we entered a resturaunt and sat down. He pulled out some cupons. I swear all this kid eats is ramen. I'm not particularly fond of it but I guess, when I'm with him, I'll eat it.

i had one bowl and he had 6, how much can he eat?!

"Do you want to come over to my house? You can spend the night if you want. I'm all alone so there aren't any rules set by any grown up." Naruto asked as we walked by the large pond I often sit by.

" So you live alone as well?" I asked.

"Yea, except my parents died, both, after I was born. Like literally I was given birth to and bam! My parents are dead. I have no idea who they were and what kind of people they were. I've been alone all my life and no one except the kids in our class who happen to be guys like me." His smile slowly faded.

"At least you didn't see your parents killed in front of you, your relatives slaughtered, your role model, my big brother, the one who killed them all. Him about to kill you but deciding that your worthless, too weak to destroy. Him saying 'If you want revenge then hate me, despise me, and one day when you have the same eyes as me come and try to fight me.' And then leaving. Leaving you all alone in the world." I sighed.

"Hey, at least you didn't start alone!" Naruto-Kun smiled, as if it were a joke.

but he's right. I didn't start off in this cruel world all alone. I had a mom who cares for me and loves me with all her heart. My dad, he loved me of course, he just didn't show it often. But he did teach me new things. At least I felt a mother and fathers love as well as an entire family who loved, cared, and looked after me. I even had a brother who loved me at one point too. But Naruto will never experience that. He never knew of his moms face, nor the gentle touch of her helping patch wounds, who always knows just the right thing to say and who always knows when your upset and father to train him in thir clans way. He's just like me, except lonelier and people have always talked about him. Always takingeir children away as If they'll be infected with something. He has if off worse then me.

"Sasuke-Kun?" Naruto asked. Shit I've been thinking too long!

"yeah, I'd like to spend the night with you." I smiled. I'm not the only one who feels this way. Except the guy next to me has it worse than me.

when we arrived at his house we were laughing again. Although I'm sure im the only kid in our class who knows about his situation I'm positive that th adults know about it too and that there is a reason why they hate him to much to talk about him all these years and call him monster behind his back.

"La casa de Naruto! This is my house. Take your shoes off at the door and I'll grab my extra slippers for you!" Naruto said. He put on dog shaped slippers and ran around the house. The house was surprisingly clean. For a kid who never grew up with a parent. But to me it was atrocious. I am so going to clean this when he falls asleep.

"here you go Sasuke-kun!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You can just call me sauske, Naruto." I smile. "We are similar enough and I really like you anyway. So cool?"

"cool." Naruto said, it looked like he was about to cry, though I could tell he was bursting with excitement. "So Sasuke have you ever been at a sleepover before because I haven't."

"nope, my mom wasn't a fan of me going to others houses where she could not control what was going on. I'm sure that you just hang out and just do what ever makes you happy."

"well what makes you happy? I don't feel happy often." Naruto said, his sentence faded away at the end.

"Hmmmmmm, i don't know. I haven't really thought about happy things since m clans massacre."

we played hide and seek, card games, and did shadow puppets when it got dark enough. Then we both laid in his bed when he asked me a funny question. "Sasuke, what is it like to have parents?"

"I can tell you that it feels better to have them in your life than not. They do so many things for you that you don't realize they do until they're gone." I sat up and kissed his forehead. "This is usually what they do at night. Good night Naruto."

he sat up as well and kissed my forehead, it felt just as warm and loving as my moms kisses good night. "Night Sasuke."

* * *

**Hey guys so believe it or not but there will be a few more chapters. I'm not sure how I'll take this. If you have an idea let me know in the reviews. I actually read them I promise! First person to review will get a shout out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys. Glad to get some reviews. if you guys have read any of my other stories, you should know what is probably going to happen before this story ends. **

Sasukes pov

*the next day*

"Naruto, wake up. Time to leave for school. We don't want to be late." I nudged him and he slowly woke up.

"But my alarm clock hasn't gone off yet." Naruto yawned.

"let's be early. It will surprise everyone that you got there before them. Don't be a dobe other wise I'll call you a dobe for like ever."

"Your going to have to call me dobe then because I don't wanna get up." He buried his head underneath his pillow.

I grabbed the pillow and his blanket and pulled. The warmth from the blanket was stolen and Naruto was cold.

"Ugh fine. Only because you asked."

"Good. Now get up dobe." I smiled.

"Is this something parents do? Get their children up and get them to school early?" Naruto asked, suddenly wake with big eyes.

"Yeah. They do that too." I kissed his forehead again. "Now get up. Let's walk together."

He got up and got dressed. I made breakfast. And we walked out the door.

"hey Naruto, you know you can't kiss my head in public right?"

"Yep I figured."Naruto Said. "Besides I've never seen a mom or dad kiss thee kids openly in public."

"ok good, I just wants you to understand that." I sighed with relief.

we got to school about 15 minutes early so we both went in and sat down, watching everyone with their surprised faces looking at Naruto and seeing that he of all people was early. They were all very surprised. I could only smile, happy that I was helping a new found friend.

*Kunai throwing practice*

i threw all my kunai and hit dead center on every target. Like normal all the girls cheered, some guys scoffed unhappy that I got all the girls' attention, and Naruto stood in the back with no one once again. But even he clapped at my perfect performance.

now it was his turn. Naruto threw his kunai and his hit all the targets, not dead center but better than his normal. At least all the kunai hit and that was definitely something everyone took notice of. Because Naruto normaly only gets one or two to hit the target but not all. I was very proud of him.

At lunch I sat with him, Choji, Shikamaru, kiba, and Akamaru. All of them were surprised, because I normaly eat lunch alone. But not today.

"hey sasuke, you need something?" Kiba asked.

"No not really, just didn't want to be alone today."

"that's fine with me." Naruto smiled.

"It's too troublesome to think so I don't care." Shikamaru sai, laying down in the shade.

"Fine with me." Choji Said, laying down next to Shikamaru.

Kiba said," well if they don't mind then I don't mind, what about you Akamaru?" Akamaru barked, "well that settles it. Your welcome to sit here anytime you want."

needless to say, I made more friends. It was the first good day I have had in what's felt like an eternity.

later that day after school the 6 of us went to the park, of course the othes had to get permission first, but we had a ton of fun. Then it was time for the others to leave. Each lef with their father patting their back or smiling. It made me realize how much I missed my father even though he's never done that. My eyes watered. Watching everyone I realize everything that I had and everything that I will never have again. Like a loving family, friendships that go beyond school, families coming together, sitting down and eating a simple meal was something that I missed.

But then I realize that Naruto has never, and will never, experience that feeling. He'll never know a fathers' pride, a mothers' love, a brothers' care, a moms good night kiss, someone making him a great home cooked meal, a father teaching him clan secrets, family picnics, family reunions, and things like that. He was born into this world and was left by both his parents, both conquered by death. All of me mourned for Naruto. Even though he looks happy, I can tell on the inside he's sad. But because he has been in this predicament all of his life, it doesn't bother him and he can lead himself a happy life. So why can't I?

*a 2 years later*

"hey Naruto there you are! You've been avoiding me lately, why?" I spotted Naruto running down the hall, almost desprate to leave school. I know he doesn't like school but he doesn't need to be so desperate about leaving.

"I haven't been avoiding you…" Naruto said, his eyes never making contact with mine. That's another thing, he can't look me straight in the eye.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"yea I know sasuke, I know. Your a really great friend." His face twitched at the word 'friend.'

"are you sure nothing is wrong? You're acting kind of strange." Coming just a little bit closer to him.

"YES~ I AM JUST FINE! OH LOOK AT THE TIME I HAVE TO GO!" Naruto suddenly disappeared leaving no tracks.

"That was really weird…" I mumbled to myself.

No ones pov.

*sunset*

'oh man that was way~ to close! Any closer and I would've popped a boner. When did I become sexually attracted to him?!' Naruto thought. Again his dick shot up for the 4th time tonight. Every time he thought about Sasuke when he was alone, his mind wandered and fantasies would waltz in. Sasuke was his best friend, he didn't think that he should think of his best friend that way.

He jerked, putting two fingers in his ass, imagining that he was going into Sasuke and had a dildo in his ass. Oh how magical it felt! With every thrust inside he moaned in pleasure, sometimes moaning Sasuke's name. His fantasy felt very realistic, truly wonderful. After 10 minutes the blonde cummed, praying that he was done. He pulled up his pants and decided to make ramen.

Knock Knock

'who could possibly visiting at this time of night?' Thought Naruto. He walked and opened the door. It was sauske! "Oh hey Sasuke what are you doing here?" He glanced down and saw his pants were unzipped and wide open. "Oh my god I'm sorry!" Quickly fixing the issue.

"It's fine, sorry for disturbing you at this Time of night, may I come in?"

"dude you don't have to ask. You can come here anytime you want, be here whenever you want, eat whatever you want, so on and so forth. You don't have to ask to do anythin in my house. My house is your house man." Naruto smiled.

"oh ok. That's good to know." Sasuke entered, closing the door behind him. "Can I stay the night as well?"

"you don't have to ask about that either. You have clothes and pajamas here. So yea."

"I decided that you should eat real food tonight. My treat. I'm making you something good."

Sasuke went into Narutos little kitchen and started making whatever he was making. Naruto just sat and watched. The boys didn't have any homework, nor did he have a book to read, not even a magazine. The only entertainment for Naruto was to watch Sasuke cook gracefully.

"Hey Naruto, why do you have sake bottles in your cabinets?" Sasuke inquired.

"For when an adult comes over and decides they want to drink."

"Naruto that's dangerous! You shouldn't do that!" Sasuke said.

"Why?"

" Because sometimes when adults get drunk they do things they regret. Like they might rape you or something like that."

"I know that Sasuke. That's why I kick them out before anything like that happens."

"have you ever tasted sake?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope, I think they're only for adults." Naruto answered.

"Let's try some of it." Sasuke said.

"Why do you want to try it?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I think it would be good. Besides, it's low on alcohol content and a person would have to drink a bunch to get drunk. Plus we're practically adults." Sasuke reasoned.

"ok if you say so." Naruto agreed. 'I hope I don't do anything I wll regret.'

Sasuke made fried rice and beans with egg and chicken in the rice. The two boys ate and sipped at the sake.

"This is really good. Great job Sasuke!" Naruto smiled, rosy cheeked.

"Thanks Naruto. I tried my best to make a great meal for you." Sasuke grinned.

The boys finished their meal and their own bottle of sake.

"that meal was fantastic, and the sake just topped it all off." Sasuke smiled madly. That smile seemed so beautiful, magical, sweet, and cute to Naruto.

"Yep I agree!" Naruto licked his lips, longing to close the distance between him and Sasuke. The boys laughed together, having a great time.

"Hey Naruto, we should spend way more time together, we only have each other and we got to look out for eachother." Sasuke said, coming closer to Naruto, his words slurring

"Yea… hey you might not want to get so close to me." Naruto said nervously.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, practically crawling into Naruto's lap.

"Because- be- because- cuz- ugh" Naruto took Sasuke by the shoulders and slammed their lips together, no more distance between the two boys.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry to cut you short of a great scene but this is a REALLY a long chapter and I figured 'hey I gotta make more than 2/3 chapters! I gotta stop now before iT's too late.' So yeah. Happy spring break everyone. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I know it's been a long time. Sorry! But it's spring break for me and EVERYTHING is being updated! I hope you guys like it, I know I left with a cliffhanger so yea…**

"Hey Naruto, we should spend way more time together, we only have each other and we got to look out for eachother." Sasuke said, coming closer to Naruto, his words slurring

"Yea… hey you might not want to get so close to me." Naruto said nervously.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, practically crawling into Naruto's lap.

"Because- be- because- cuz- ugh" Naruto took Sasuke by the shoulders and slammed their lips together, no more distance between the two boys. When the boys finally split apart they stared into each other's eyes.

"hey Naruto, why'd you do that?" Sasuke asked, blushing madly. Nary to thinking it's only the alcohol making his face red

" I told you not to get close for a reason. I think I love you dude." Naruto covered his mouth as soon as he said the words, his face as red as tomato.

"You love me?" Sasuke asked. "You seriously love me in a romantic way?" Naruto nodded his head. Both boys sat up straight and crossed their legs. Both boys, Sasuke especially, pondered the situation.

"So um, now you know why I've been avoiding you lately. Yea… so are you going to say anything?" Naruto asked, sweating like a dog. He was super nervous. Sure he wasn't exactly drunk, but he was under the influence of alcohol and that is rarely ever good, and Sasuke is the same. This situation scared Naruto very much.

"I'm quite shocked that's for sure. What's the point of saying anything if you've already said what I want to say." Sasuke smiled. "This is a good surprise for me." Sasuke grabbed Narutos head and kissed the blonde once more. The blonde utterly confused, happy, and feeling really warm on the inside. Naruto kisses back, passionately, as if trying to put what he said into action. His dreams were coming true. He now could have Sasuke all to himself in real life, not his imagination anymore.

"I thought you would think I went crazy or something." Naruto sighed.

"Well you were already crazy so that left that you were being serious dobe. Lately I've been having these same sort of feelings for you but you kept avoiding me so I actually convinced myself you knew about it and were avoiding me because of it that and we'd be nothing more than best friends. But then after you kept avoiding me I had no idea why. So the sake that I convinced you to let us have, as soon as I saw it I thought that 'hey maybe he'll tell me after he drinks a bit.' And you did more than that." Sasuke laughed.

"wow. I didn't know that. I can't believe you'd think I'd be smart enough to figure something as big as that out. Shikamaru, kiba, Choji, or Akamaru didn't even know."

"yea they did. In fact they figured it out before I did." Sasuke blushed.

"HOW AND ARE THEY OKAY WITH THIS?!" The shocked blonde asked.

"Yea I think so. Shikamaru said he didn't care, kiba gave me a thumbs up, Akamaru just barked, and Choji just ate some chips, smiling all creepily." The raven haired boy shivered, remembering the creepy face.

"Well then I guess they don't really care then. OH MY GOD WHAT ABOUT YOUR FEMALE FAN-CLUB? They're going to fucking kill me, rip my testicles off, and behead me as a trophy." Naruto screamed, scared for his life, shaking

"No they aren't, trust me. They'll just try to break us up and patiently wait for me to break your heart or vice versa. But trust me," Sasuke kissed his lovers forehead," I won't let them get between us. I love you, and I have loved you since the day we properly met."

"why did you love me from way back then?"

"I didn't know it then, but I admired you great for living your whole life the way my life was thrusted into. So with every kiss, every hug, everything my parents did to show they loved me, I grew more in love with you as each day passed. You helped me learn how to live and survive. you saved me and my soul, I was heading into darkness and you shined a light that led me to my happiness now and saved me from what I could have been. I no longer hate, I can actually love now, and it's all because of you." The boys passionately kissed. "So… have you been masturbating thinking of me? I know you've been masterbating recently because your bed sheet reek of cum but I don't see anything." Sasuke smirked.

"Uh…" Naruto nodded, ashamed, unable to say the words. This made Sasuke smirk even more. This smirk turned Naruto on, very much. Especially because Sasuke was so close. Naruto tackled Sasuke, almost desperately, kissing him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, allowing Naruto to do whatever he wanted. The boys' hands roamed the others body, their hard regions brushing against the others. Soft moans escaped each boys mouth, as they started taking each others pants off, releasing the pressure the kept they're dicks in. Nruto sighed with relief, his dick was hurting being stuck in there. The boys lifted each other's shirts off, finally naked. Naruto pressed his lips to sasukes harder, toying with sasukes dick in the process. He butterfly kissed downward, reaching sasukes cock. Kissing the head first Naruto took all of the length into his mouth, causing Sasuke to gasp and moan in pleasure. Narutos tongue swirled at the bottom of the length, causing more stimulation as Sasuke intertwined his fingers in Narutos blonde hair, encouraging him. Naruto bobbed his head making Sasuke moan louder and start moving his hips. Naruto couldn't help but to reach down his own erection and jerk it.

"Naruto-!" Sasuke moaned, "go inside of me please!"

naruto pulled his mouth off and said, "no we gotta stretch you out first and then use some type of lubricant so that I don't hurt you."

"how do you know this?" Sasuke gasped, his cock suddenly cold without the warmth of Narutos mouth.

"I've read dirty magazines and manga. I read a yaoi one and it explained gay sex to me." Naruto turned Sasuke over onto his stomach on his bed. His butt on the edge and on his knees. Naruto spread the butt cheeks apart and licked the hole. Sasuke moaned loudly. Naruto poked his tongue in and out of sasukes hole. Naruto spat on it and had his finger circle the sensitive hole until putting his finger inside. He pulled most of it out but put it back in, and did it over and over until it was super easy, and added another finger. He did this until he could fit four fingers in sasukes ass hole. Then he ok all his fingers out and went to Sasuke. "Sasuke, suck me please." Sasuke did as he was told and immediately put Narutos big hard cock in his mouth. He licked Naruto and sucked as much as he could until Naruto pulled himself out of sasukes mouth. Sasuke went doggy style and Naruto slowly inserted his penis in, awarding himself with a loud, sexy, moan from Sasuke. He went in all the way and slowly started thrusting.

"Faster nhh~" Sasuke moaned. So Naruto went faster and harder pleasing his lover to the best of his ability. Naruto thrusted his entire penis in the tight sensitive hole.

"ugh, I'm gonna- I'm going to cum Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, his body covered in sweat and hot all over.

Sasuke took his ass and made Naruto pull out. He turned to Naruto and laid down ms lifted his legs. He pulled Naruto and put him back in whispering, "if you're going to cum, look at me and do it in my ass." Naruto thrusted harder, slamming his balls on sasukes pale ass. Both boys moans became louder as they looked each other in the eye. Sasukes hole tightened around Narutos cock and both boys cummed together. Naruto pulled himself out and collapsed right next Sasuke. Sasuke sat up and licked the cum off Narutos stomach and cock and Naruto licked the cum spilling out of sasukes sweet little ass. The boys then got under the covers and fell asleep in each others arms naked.

* * *

**Alright guys, sorry that I didn't post this during spring break like I said I would but I got super ****sick during spring break so I wasn't able to update as many stories as I would've like. I'm super duper sorry! I hope this extra long and juicy chapter made up for it. Love you all and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys, here's another chapter for all you amazing people who like this story! **

Naruto's pov.

"YOU'RE BOTH WHAT?!" All the girls in Sasukes fan club screamed. He just announced that he was gay, I was his gay lover, and that the girls should just leave us alone.

Sasuke grabbed my hand, pulled my body close to his, put a hand almost on my butt, and said,"we will kiss to prove it to you guys." I winced in pain, my ass hurt tremendously from last nights 'activities.'

"prove it!" "Yes go on and prove it." "Just try and kiss _naruto _without being disgusted!" The girls said.

We kissed, visibly showing them that we were using tongue. Some girls burst into tears right there and ran away. The others screamed, blushing profusely, and started fangirling. The rest just stood there in shock, as if they didn't know what to do.

"anything else or have we done enough?" Sasuke asked, grinning. For some reason Sasuke loves kissing me, wether it be on my forehead, cheek, or lips. It doesn't matter, as long as he can kiss me.

"why? Why are you two together? Naruto is your choice, of literally everyone, a monster." A girl who was 3 years older than us said. Why do the villagers who're older than me call me monster? Every time they do I know I flinch. And every time it hurts more.

"He's not a monster! He's a normal person like you and me." Sasuke said. My heart felt lifted up, tingly, and loved.

"he's a monster! He's been a monster since birth! Your generation knows nothing of it but everyone old enough to know knows he is and will always be until he dies. Go as the Hokage if you really want to know why that boy is truly a monster!" The girl ran away, afraid she would see the beast yet again.

"old-man Hokage? He has the answer. Sasuke I-"

"I know, just go. I'll wait for you at home." Sasuke smiled a sad smile.

"oh don't be sad." I said. I kissed his forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, and his mouth.

"I'm not sad. I'm just worried. I love you, and go find out what you need." Sasuke said. He kissed me one more time then turned and started to walk to my house.

*20 mins later*

"Old man, tell me why everyone calls me a monster! I can't take it anymore. Everywhere I go someone says I'm a monster, that I shouldn't be allowed to live." I said, tears trying desperately to come out.

"it's too early for you to know." Hokage said.

"no it isn't! I need to know! Why does everyone say all these hurtful things about me so I can hear it? Why does everyone cower away? Why was I not allowed to be near any children? Why can't I be normal, be a monster instead? I'm at my wits end. There's only one person in this world that I know of who loves me deep in their heart! I was born with nothing in this world. How did I survive? Why am I still here if I'm a monster? Why won't you tell me anything?!" I screamed. Tears flowing down my face. all my frustration, confusion, and sadness over flowed.

"Fine… if you want to know so bad… I will tell you."

so the Hokage began to tell him everything

Sasukes pov

"it's getting late, I'm going to make dinner so that when naruto gets here he can eat to his hearts content!" I said out loud.

i was halfway done when naruto walked in saying, "I'm home!"

"whoever you are get out and don't try this again." I said looking back at all the mistakes the person made.

"How'd you know I wasn't Naruto?!" The girl demanded as she changed back to her normal appearance.

"Naruto's Chakra is much larger than yours, he's left handed, and when he comes home he doesn't shout I'm home like that." I said.

"Hmpf!" The girl stalked out of our house.

-10 minutes later-

"I'm home." Naruto said.

"Welcome back! I made dinner, ramen your favorite. It's from scratch." I smiled.

"Ramen? From scratch? Really?" Naruto's mouth dripped saliva. Yep this is the real naruto. Only he would drool over hand made ramen. Hell, no girl is this good of an actor. Naruto ate 7 bowls of the ramen I made before it was all gone. I did get to have a bowl between his 7 bowls.

narutos pov

"so naruto, what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"well he told me everything. Apparently my father is the 4th Hokage. My Mom was supposed to be a jinjuriki, but then I got the 9 tails put inside of me and they both died in the great ninja war protecting me and the village. And everyone's been calling me a monster because of the beast inside of me…"

"Hey, at least we have answers and that's all that matters." Sasuke kissed me.

"Sasuke, what if the monster inside of me really takes over? I don't even know if it can do that. I don't want you to get hurt because of the monster inside."

"I'll be fine. If you start acting strange then I will run far away. Promise." He kissed my cheek. "But I think you're over reacting. You've gone this long with nothing happening, I'm sure you will be just fine. Now let's get some sleep."

as much as I didn't want to believe him, he was right. I am over reacting. I smirked and said, "What kind of sleep?"

"the regular kind." Sasuke said, getting into his pajamas.

"what's the regular kind? Our regular kind or normal people's regular kind?" I pin him to the bed.

"babe, I have no energy. Some girls earlier just exhausted tryin to separate us." He turned to his side and moved to his side of the bed.

"I'm still gonna spoon you." I laid down and go under the covers with Sasuke.

* * *

**okay guys, so because this is my last week of school. After this week I'm going to commit myself 75% into this. The other 25% will belong to watching anime. Any way let me know what u guys want updated first alright? Review please!**


End file.
